the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Harumi Tamashi
'Approval:' 11/03/13 10 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Harumi stand at 5'6 with long red hair and dark green eyes. She is often energetic and speaks openly about what she believes in. She is usually seen wearing a H.jpg Harumi.jpg harui.jpg|Harumi at work g.jpg|Harumis dad momo1.jpg|Harumis mom hl.jpg|Harumis aunt seiya cast.jpg|Harumis uncle Naga eri.jpg|Eris (harumis dark side) purple top, blue jeans, and a necklace with her clan symbol. After her 17th birthday harumi gained a long silver streak in her hair and her usually red wings turned black. she will stay like this no matter what now that she allowed her dark side to take full control. 'Stats' (Total: 73) ' '''Strength: 12 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Intelligence: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 100 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release Genin 2: Tenshi release ' '''Chunin: Taijutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: # Water Release: Gunshot – The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. (10 cp) # Tenshi release - User initiates tenshi release to form wings that help them fly and increase their strength by 3 (10 to initiate 5 per turn after) # Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. (10 cp) #'Tenshi release: Healing hand- '''User initiates tenshi release to gather chakra and heal their wings as well as the rest of themselves (10 cp) #+5 s.p #'Water Bomb Barrage''' - Water bombs filled with shrapnel are thrown at the target. When the bombs explode, pieces of shrapnel fly out. Can also be swallowed if the user wishes to go kamikaze/suicide bomber on someone's ass. (10 cp) #'Leaf Great Flash' - Unleashes a powerful kick usually aimed at the head that will send opponent flying (5) #'Tenshi release: Corruption- '''The user activates a negative version of there tenshi release eris. this gives the user an endurance increase of 3 but it is harder and harder to go back each time they use it. #'Chakra Enhanced Strength - ' This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength.(20cp/ 20cp maintain. +8 full Str bonus.) #'Water Release: Water Prison' - This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. activation, 10 CP upkeep '''Equipment' *(1) weighted chain *(2) set of shuriken *(4) Sword Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 27000 * Ryo left: 27000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 56' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 4 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Killers (4) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Titans (4) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Expirement_Notes (4) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hostage_Recovery (4) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll_Retrieval (2) 'C-Rank: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sword_of_Zetsu 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/TH3SP00K13STR41D '''Other: 21 #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lsvjj/shopping_for_food/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lt8jj/building_a_winery_anyone/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lvaax/stew/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lvjv6/walk_after_lunch_harumi_only/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lxaep/an_open_field_anyone/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1lzfqe/cafe/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1m2olk/leaving_konoha_anyone/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1m4eoc/kotsaru_zumoni_only/ #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1m5k8t/walking_around/ (9/12/ 2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1m9ar1/walking_around/ (9/13/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mbq0z/the_lake/ (9/14/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mcwhp/returning_home_tibs/ (9/15/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mesbi/going_in/ (9/16/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ml3w2/waiting_zumoni_only/ (9/17/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mjtda/wake_up_call/ (9/18/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1morq1/visiting_again_harumi/ (9/19/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mrcgt/waterfall_zumoni_only/ (9/20/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mtbjj/a_nice_night_harumi/ (9/21/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1myyrv/training_for_chuunin_exams/ (9/23/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1n0fo9/training_heavily_harumi/ (9/24/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1n570o/super_adventure_tibs_only/ (9/26/2012) # (http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nbxz3/sword_training/ (9/30/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nikhv/waiting_outside_harumi_only/ (10/1/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1nuswr/moving_mountains/ (10/7/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1o09p8/a_visitor_in_konoha_harumi_and_konoha_nin/ (10/9/13) qp #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oaq9w/travel_plans_zumoni/ (10/12/13) qp #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1og49q/birthday_blues/ (10/14/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oipha/cooling_down/ (10/15/13) qp #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oqggq/to_the_sand_zumoni/ (10/19/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1oukru/in_iwa_for_now/ (10/20/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1pa6nc/a_new_man/ (10/26/13) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1padnk/anyone_rip_in_pieces/ (10/27/2013) #http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1pbflx/just_cuz_he_can_harumi_only/ (10/28/2013) 'History and Story' : Harumis was born in konoha but her mother died giving birth to her so she was raised by her father Genzai most of her life. She worked hard everyday training herself. Her father decided to teach her their clan speciality that he called the Tenshi release. After gaining the powers her bloodline provided with her fathers help he vanished. Taken in by her aunt Saiya who lived in the mist she soon learned water release to pass by the time. She also became a worker at their local cafe often dressing in different outfits to bring in more customers. Now she looks ro become even stronger and make allies along the way. : Harumi took her chunin exam and passed but she turned the title down opting to retake it feeling she wasnt physically or emotionally ready to be in that kind of power just yet. : She is traveling the land of ninjas with zumoni. After her birthday she started giving into the dark part of her mind which she calls eris. the more she lets eris in control the harder it is to get harumi back. who will win is anybodys guess. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure